Thorki
by concuben
Summary: ฟ ก อเวนเจอร ส หล งธอร จ บโลก มาแล วค ะ


ตอนที่ 1

ที่ผ่านมา…..

โลกินั่งนิ่งอยู่คนเดียว บนพื้น …เออ คือมันไม่มีเฟอร์นิเจอร์ไง…. อย่าว่าแต่บัลลังก์เลย …กะไดสักขั้นแม่งก็ยังไม่มี …ก็เพราะมันคือห้องเย็น ห้องที่ธอร์ขังเขาเพราะคิดไม่ออกว่าจะเอายังไงกับเด็กเหลือขออย่างเขาแล้ว...

จ้ะ …พ่อคนดี…. พ่อพระเอก…

เขานั่งเฉยมาได้สักพัก เพราะหมดแรงอาละวาด ตาก็แสบเพราะความเย็น

ไอ้บ้าเอ๊ย ไม่น่าร้องไห้เลย ….

เขาคิดพลาง ขยับแก้มขยับกล้ามเนื้อหน้าอย่างงุ่นง่านรำคาญ พร้อมกระพริบตาถี่ๆ เพราะคราบน้ำตาดันเกาะแข็งตามขนตาและแก้มทั้งสองข้าง

นั่งเฉย แต่ใจกวัดแกว่งไปถึงพี่ชายโง่ๆ ที่เขาเกลียด แต่ก็มีเยื่อใย ไม่รู้จะมีทำไม เพราะมันทั้งโง่เง่า ต่ำ ใจร้าย แล้วก็น่ารัก อุตส่าห์มัดมือเขาเพราะกลัวเขาจะทำร้ายตัวเอง โลกิแอบยิ้มเล็กน้อย ธอร์นี่ตัวใหญ่ โง่ แล้วก็น่ารักเสมอเลยนะ อย่างฉันเหรอธอร์จะทำร้ายตัวเอง ... ล็อกมือฉันเพราะห่วง แต่ดันทำให้ฉันปาดน้ำตาตัวเองก็ยังทำไม่ได้เนี่ยนะ ...หึหึ โลกิหัวเราะเบาๆออกมาจนได้

เออ มันวนกลับมาที่น่ารักได้ยังไงก็ไม่รู้ ...โลกิค่อยๆคลายยิ้ม สีหน้าค่อยๆเบี่ยงไปทางเศร้าน้อยๆ

เนื่องจากพอจะจบที่น่ารัก มันก็ดันไม่จบ ดันไหลต่อไปสู่ที่ช้ำๆ ตรงไหนก็ไม่รู้ในความคิดของเขา สติเขาสะดุ้ง เขาใช้มันดูความช้ำ ช้ำอะไร น้อยใจใคร แสบอะไร เจ็บตรงไหน ยิ่งคิดยิ่งร้อนรนทนไม่ได้ เพราะยิ่งคิด ยิ่งนึก เหมือนยิ่งเหมือนรื้อค้นเข้าไปในความคิด ไม่เห็นจะมีจุดจบของเส้นเวลาในอดีต เขาอยู่อย่างน้อยใจมาโดยตลอด….ทำไมไม่จบสักทีวะ !

เมื่อไหร่มันจะตายไปซักทีวะ ไอ้พี่บ้า! โลกิฟาดโซตรวนกับพื้น แบบไม่สนใจความเจ็บปวด ผีก็เป็นเทพก็เป็น จะกลัวเจ็บทำบ้าอะไร ?ฟาดมันเข้าไปเหอะ แก!มัน!ไม่!เหมือน!คน!อื่น! ฟาดมันไป ฟาดไป ฟาดไปคำละที ….ยิ่งช้ำยิ่งเจ็บ ธอร์เห็นเข้าก็คงเข่าอ่อนน้ำตาไหลมั้ง สงสารฉันหละสิ ตาละห้อยเชียว แล้วไงอะ แต่แล้วก็ไม่กล้าปล่อย คงจะสับสนพิลึกเลยสินะธอร์…

สมน้ำหน้า อยากโง่ดีนัก….

โดนพ่อหลอกว่าเป็นคนดี หลอกว่ารักทุกคน หลอกว่ารักน้องเหลือเกิน…คนอย่างไอ้บ้านี่มันเกิดมาทำไมวะ? ความรู้สึกตัวเองก็ยังไม่รู้แบบนี้อยู่ไปทำไม?

เพราะพ่อสอนมาหรอกธอร์ มันไม่เคยเกิดในใจแกจริงๆ คนรักกันจริงๆ จะไม่ทำให้อีกคนเสียใจ ทั้งพ่อทั้งลูก เหมือนกันหมด อีกคนก็หลอกตัวเอง อีกคนก็โดนอีกคนสอนให้หลอกตัวเอง ….ตลกเนอะ เชื่อด้วย? โลกิมองโซ่ที่แขนขา …..และนึกถึงทุกย่างก้าวในเงาของพี่ชาย …..นั่นไง น้องชายของธอร์

กุชื่อโลกิ...

โอดินทำเป็นใจดีเลี้ยงลูกศัตรู ที่ไหนได้ โอดินหาผ้าเช็ดเท้าราคาแพงให้ลูกชายต่างหาก ไม่มีเขา ไอ้โง่อย่างธอร์มันจะรู้เหรอ ว่ามันเก่ง คนอย่างมันไม่มีตัวเปรียบเทียบคงไม่มีปัญญารู้ตัว ที่ผ่านมาโลกิผู้นี้เป็นเจ้าชายสูงศักดิ์ ศักดิ์ที่ได้มาจากการเป็นผ้าเช็ดเท้าประจำบังลังก์นี่แหละ

….ถ้า ธอร์ตายไปซะ ตอนนี้ เขาจะเป็นยังไงนะ ? เขาเองไม่เคยแน่ใจ เขาคิดประเด็นนี้อยู่หลายครั้ง ไม่สิ วันละหลายๆครั้ง แต่ไม่เคยได้คำตอบ ปัญหาคือ….จะอยู่หรือจะตาย ไอ้การเคยมีอยู่ของธอร์ บุตรชายคนเดียวของโอดิน ก็ทำให้โลกิผู้นี้ ไม่เป็นสุขทั้งสองอย่าง ทั้งรักทั้งเกลียดแบบนี้ จะตาย หรือจะอยู่ โลกิคนนี้ก็ทนไม่ได้ทั้งสองอย่าง...

….หรือเราเองวะ ที่ควรจะตายห่าไปซะให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด

ตายบ้าอะไรอีก โลกิมันตายมานานแล้ว เกิดต่างหากที่ควรจะทำ ! ถ้าจะมีการเปลี่ยนแปลงเกิดดับสำหรับโลกิ มันต้องเป็นเกิดโว้ยยยย ไม่ใช่ตาย !โลกิขบกรามแน่น ทั้งหนาว ทั้งเจ็บ ทั้งกาย ทั้งใจ ที่สำคัญอะไรไม่เท่าไหร่ เสียหน้าสิหนัก ต่อไปนี้จะโกหกตอแหลยังไงต่อก็ยังไม่รู้เลย…ก็ตอนนี้ฉันหน้าแหกไปหลายจักรวาลแล้วหนิ…

โลกิทุบพื้นน้ำแข็งที่เย็นเฉียบในห้องที่คุมขัง แล้วคำรามออกไปสุดเสียง แม้ปากจะถูกปิด เขาหัวเราะอย่างสาแก่ใจ ทั้งที่ออกมาไม่เป็นเสียงหัวเราะ แต่ช่างเหอะ ปากปิดแล้วยังไง หัวเราะดังแค่ไหน ทุกคนก็นั่งสรวลเสเฮฮากันอยู่ที่อื่น และต่อให้คนอื่นอยู่กันจนครบ ….ได้ยินเสียงเขา ก็เหมือนไม่ได้ยิน …ก็เขามันไม่มีตัวตนอยู่แล้ว ใครรักเขาจริงๆบ้าง

ไม่มี

อยู่ๆความคิดของเขาก็ไหลไปสะดุด ภาพสายตาของธอร์ที่มองเขา ครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนปิดห้องเย็น แล้วยิ่งพาลไหลไปสู่สายตาที่ธอร์เคยมองเขา อย่างน้องชายที่รัก อย่างเพื่อนสนิท …..โลกิใจอ่อนยวบลง ทำไมการเป็นเขามันช่างสับสน เดี๋ยวแสบ เดี๋ยวเจ็บ เดี๋ยวหวาน เดี๋ยวขม ...แต่ธอร์คงจะเสียใจเพราะกลัวผ้าเช็ดเท้าจะขาดมั้ง สับสนจริงๆเลยไอ้เทพพวกนี้ …

ใครๆมันก็ลักลั่นย้อนแย้งทั้งนั้นแหละ แต่แสร้งทำเป็นชัดเจนเลือกขั้วเป็นชั่วกับดีกันเท่านั้น ไอ้พวกโง่ ไร้ความมั่นใจก็เลือกจะเลวประชดตัวเองกันไป มันคงพ้นวิสัยจะชนะใครแล้วมั้ง ดีซะอีก เวลาแพ้ ก็เข้าล็อกธรรมะชนะอธรรม แพ้ก็เสมอตัว ชนะสิสะใจ….เลยยอมอยู่มืดๆเหมือนแมลงสาบ ไอ้ที่มนุษย์ว่ามันอยู่คู่มิดการ์ดมาตั้งแต่มิดการ์ดเกิดจนวันนี้นั่นแหละ ไอ้พวกโง่ ไร้ความมั่นใจ ชอบประชดตัวเอง มันก็มีอยู่คู่โลกเหมือนกัน ไม่ว่าจะโลกไหน

ส่วนไอ้พวกฉลาดๆ ก็เลือกที่จะเล่นบทคนดี อย่างโอดิน เอาลูกยักษ์ลูกผีมาเลี้ยง แต่มันดีจริงมั้ยนี่ก็คงหลอกคนอื่นจนตัวเองเริ่มจะเชื่อแล้วมั้งว่าตัวเองดีจริงๆ …เลือกอยู่อย่างสว่างไสว อย่างกล้าหาญ และนับถือตัวเอง จะว่าไปไอ้การหลอกตัวเองก็ดีนะ หลอกคนอื่นแค่อยากดูดีเป็นเหตุผลหยาบๆ แต่ไอ้เหตุผลฉลาดๆอย่างหลอกตัวเองเนี่ย มันฉลาดจนคนอย่างชั้นยังนับถือก็คือ แกอยากยืนยันกับตัวเองว่าแกมันเป็นคนดีจิตใจสูงส่งเกินชาวบ้านชาวช่อง ถึงได้คู่ควรนั่งบนบัลลังก์ แต่นั่นแหละ ความตอแหลระดับเทพมันก็คงเป็นแบบนี้ หลอกลวงแม้กระทั่งตัวเอง ไอ้ของแบบนี้มันก็อยู่คู่โลก ไม่ว่าโลกไหน

นี่แหละ โฉมหน้าที่แท้จริงของความดีความชั่ว ที่อยู่ในสากลจักรวาล…

ไอ้ความดีความเลว มันก็อยู่คู่โลกอย่างเป็นฉากหน้า ส่วนไอ้ที่เป็นหน้าจริง ไม่สิ ตับไตไส้พุงแก่นร่าง แกนวิญญาณมันก็มีแค่นั้นแหละ คนฉลาดถึงเลือกที่จะมีความหวัง กับคนโง่ที่จะเลือกอยู่อย่างสิ้นหวัง แต่ยังไงไอ้สองอย่างนี้มันก็หลอกตัวเองสิ้นดีทั้งคู่นั่นแหละ

คนจริงอย่างฉัน เท่านั้นมั้ง ที่ไม่หลงว่าไอ้สี่คำนี้ มันได้กลายเป็นความดีความชั่วในความรับรู้ของคนทั่วไปไปแล้ว

คนจริงอย่างกูนี่แหละ ที่ไม่มีที่ยืน …

ยังไงซะ ฉันไม่ยอมหรอก ถ้าออกไปได้ ฉันจะใช้ไอ้ความฉลาด หลอกเจ้าชายธอร์...เรียกมันว่าเจ้าชายนี่แหละ ไม่สิไอ้รัชทายาท ไอ้ราชบุตร ไอ้ลูกชายคนเดียววววของโอดิน ให้มาตกหลุมอีกครั้ง และสงครามครั้งต่อไปก็จะเริ่มขึ้น ถ้าชนะ อย่าหวังเลย ว่าไอ้หน้าไหนมันจะได้เป็นไทแก่ตัว อย่าคิดว่าพวกแกจะได้เลือกข้างดีชั่วตามใจอยากอีก

กูนี่แหละจะเลือกให้ จะให้มายืนเรียงตัว แล้วแปะฉลากทีละหน้า ทีละหน้าาาาา ใช้เวลาเป็นกัปเป็นชาติ กูจะจะแปะทุกคน ไม่มีเว้น ไม่ต้องหลอกตัวเองกันอีกต่อไป

เดี๋ยวกูจะหลอกมึงเอง...

แต่ถ้าแพ้ คราวนี้ อย่างน้อยต้องขอทำให้พ่อของไอ้ธอร์ยอมรับกับปากให้ได้ ว่าที่ผ่านมามันหลอกลวง จะเค้นให้รับให้ได้ว่าเลี้ยงโลกิมาในฐานะผ้าเช็ดเท้าแห่งราชบัลลังก์!

ไอ้ตัวลูกนี่ อย่านึกว่ามึงจะไม่โดน ! โลกิกัดฟัน แต่รู้สึกเจ็บที่ตาทั้งสองจนต้องหลับตาก่อนเค้นตาแน่น

แกต้องโดนแน่ธอร์ ….โลกิหยุดบีบเปลือกตา เพราะน้ำตาของเขาที่พยายามจะกลั้น ค่อยๆไหลลงมาอาบสองแก้ม…..แต่ไม่มีเสียงสะอื้น เขากัดกรามแน่น เขาสูดหายใจผ่านจมูกที่เริ่มแน่น…ก่อนจะค่อยๆเขียนความตั้งใจลงไปในจิตสำนึก ด้วยลายมือทางใจที่สั่นเทา จนทำให้จิตเป็นรอยข้อความที่โย้เย้ ทว่าหนักแน่น จนใจช้ำเป็นรอย

ถ้าโลกิคนนี้ต้องแพ้ ถ้าฉันต้องตาย….. ฉันจะใช้โอกาสสุดท้ายที่แกให้เพราะความหลงเข้าใจตัวเองผิดว่ารักน้องชายเสียเต็มประดา อธิบายจนกว่าคนโง่อย่างแกจะสำเหนียกซักทีว่า…

ที่ผ่านมา ….…..แกไม่เคยรักฉัน


End file.
